


Cadet Kirk Doesn't Believe in the No-Win Scenario

by Domina_Temporis



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Kobayashi Maru, POV Outsider, Pre-Canon, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domina_Temporis/pseuds/Domina_Temporis
Summary: Cadet James T. Kirk has just done the impossible - beaten the Kobayashi Maru. His future hangs in the balance, in the hands of Starfleet Academy's Discplinary Board. Or, how Kirk ended up getting a commendation for original thinking instead of thrown out of Starfleet Academy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Cadet Kirk Doesn't Believe in the No-Win Scenario

The young cadet in front of the Academy Disciplinary Board displayed no emotion, no sign of the cocky confidence Command Track Department Head Admiral Young would have expected from someone who had accomplished what he just had. No sign of smug superiority either, which was at least a point in his favor. Young could only imagine how many of the other cadets would have been unable to resist showing off how they had defeated the Academy’s infamous, unbeatable test of character.

No, Cadet Kirk just stood quietly at attention in front of the full Disciplinary Board. If Admiral Young hadn’t been assigned to watch the young man take the _Kobayashi Maru_ all three times he’d sat for it, hadn’t seen his determination only increase with each loss until he finally, against all odds and expectations, beat it, he would have thought the cadet was only here to defend his graduate thesis instead of facing an interdisciplinary panel that could result in his getting thrown out of Starfleet Academy.

The other admirals on the review board, some of which had not yet had the pleasure of meeting the improbable Cadet Kirk, might have thought at first glance that he was one of many corn-fed Starfleet recruits who would end up spending their careers buried in starship engines or as security forces alongside their more famous and glamorous captains. Until, Young thought, they read his file and got to the grades that had catapulted James T. Kirk to the top of his class, to the tactical papers that were already being used in the field by veteran captains, the testimonials from every instructor who held any sway that Kirk was wasted in the Engineering specialty he had chosen and should instead be switched to Command Track immediately, and without any loss of time in his education. The transcripts listed everything anyone would have wanted to know about the cadet’s time at the Academy, though they left out some of the more unusual character traits Cadet Kirk had become known for among those instructors who knew him best. Like the way he sometimes took his breaks in the Rare Books Room of the Academy Library because he liked the smell of old books to the way he’d befriended every one of the history instructors and got into spirited debates with them over lunch, even though he had such a heavy schedule he was rarely able to take any history classes.

(“You want to watch that one,” Professor Nakamura, a civilian instructor of late twentieth-century history had said to Admiral Young one day. “He’s the most well-read cadet I’ve ever seen. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had your job one day.”)

Young had thought that was ridiculous. James T. Kirk, in charge of any Academy department? _Teaching_ Command instead of leading a crew himself? The idea was laughable. Anyone could tell he belonged at the helm of a starship. 

Well, so Young had thought. Until today.

“What do you have to say for yourself, Cadet?” Admiral Mika, a Deltan who wore a wig while on Earth (because of the rain, she said) asked. “You reprogrammed the specifications of the situation, changed the parameters of the test so a rescue became possible. In short, you cheated.”

A hum of approval went around the table. Young suspected there was more than one bruised ego in the room. No one had thought a cadet would be capable of reprogramming a test like the _Kobayashi Maru_ , for the simple reason that no one ever had. Young wondered for a moment which fact annoyed them more, that they had never thought it could happen or that a cadet had managed to break through their security and reprogram what they had thought to be a foolproof computer system. 

Then, of course, he remembered that the last thing Starfleet needed was a cadet who cheated on the most important Command test in the Academy. It was a tragedy; James T. Kirk had been going places. What a waste, for him to throw it all away on a stunt like this.

“The test is an unfair judge of command abilities. With no way to win, it is impossible to see what a cadet is truly capable of,” Kirk said calmly, never wavering in his posture. A few of the review board murmured to each other. Young suspected they might have been willing to overlook the infraction with a convincing enough display of remorse and a willingness to have a black mark put in his record. No such luck anymore, though.

“The situation is meant to test your character, not your strategic ability. There are other tests for that,” Admiral Stevens, of the Computer Science specialty, said.

“I don’t like to lose,” Kirk said firmly, quietly confident. He sounded like a commander, even now. “I don’t like being put in a situation where there’s no way to win.”

“That much is obvious,” Admiral Mika said dryly. “In this instance the test did, at least, reveal your character, as it was meant to.”

“Did it not occur to you that a situation in which ‘winning’ is impossible is something every commander may face?” Doctor Tremblay, Academy Provost, asked.

Kirk thought about it, then said, “There is always, in my experience, a way to win. Sometimes it takes a different perspective, expanding your thinking to encompass all the facts at your disposal, not merely the ones that are in front of you, the obvious ones. Some out of the box thinking, Admirals, Doctor, could mean the difference between saving a ship and its destruction.”

“Shame we don’t offer oratory anymore, like the great schools of the ancient world,” Admiral April whispered, next to Young. “He’d be its star student.”

“So, you don’t believe in the no-win scenario?” Admiral Mika questioned. Young understood where she was coming from. Captains who believed in their own legend, whose egos grew larger than their ship and crew could contain, were a danger to the service and to the Federation as a whole. It was exactly this sort of instability that the Kobayashi Maru was designed in part to expose.

“Admirals, I’ve seen the no-win scenario, in person. It doesn’t mean what it says, that there’s no way at all to win,” Kirk said. “All it means is that the way to win is a solution too terrible to think about. No, I don’t believe in the no-win scenario, Admirals. I believe there is always another solution. And it'll be my job to find it, as Captain.”

He fell silent, as if resting his case. All in all, it was not the defense Young thought Kirk would have come up with. He glanced down the table at his fellow reviewers. More than one, including the Provost, were nodding thoughtfully. 

“Thank you,” Mika said. “We will now deliberate and give you our decision at 0800 hours. Dismissed.”

“Thank you,” Kirk said, leaving as quietly as he had stood there while they quizzed him about his performance.

“We ought to expel him,” Admiral Stevens said gruffly.

“Strictly speaking he did take the test,” Dr. Tremblay said. “If you ask me, that cadet’s test told me more about him than any of the other Command track students who’ve destroyed that simulation room over the last few months.”

He wasn’t wrong, Young thought, though he was slightly surprised when Admiral Mika nodded in agreement. “I concur.”

“You cannot seriously be considering allowing him to continue?” Stevens blurted out.

“Continue? You ought to give that young man a commendation for original thinking,” Admiral April said. At the row of shocked glances he received he shrugged. “No one else has thought of it.”

“Those are the terms for such a commendation,” Mika mused.

“I cannot believe you’re actually thinking about doing this!” Stevens said indignantly.

“Reprimand him as well, if you must, but if you throw him out of the Academy for this, you’ll be wasting the finest potential commander I’ve seen in all my years in Starfleet,” April said. “A cadet like that won’t give up until he’s completed his mission. And you want to throw him out? I want him on _our_ side.”

“It would be a waste anyway,” Young said. “With this kind of mark following him from the Academy, he’ll never even make First Officer.”

April smiled. “Oh, you’re wrong, all of you. Young Cadet Kirk is going to be a captain one day.”

Young and Tremblay spluttered at the same time, even though Young would have heartily agreed only two day before. “Captain? After a stunt like this?”

“Of the _Enterprise_ , I daresay.”

Young opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it. Starships were out there for years at a time, running into unheard-of situations on a daily basis. The threat of war was still real, not only with the Klingons but from any First Contact that went the wrong way. The commander of a starship had to have a certain amount of original thinking left in them, that Sciences and Security and Engineering didn’t necessarily need, to cope with leading a crew through the most difficult assignment of all: a five-year mission. It was just the truth that there was a certain personality type who ended up in the captain’s chair; and those that didn’t often viewed the ones who did with jealousy or dislike for the attention they got for being as arrogant and annoying as many people perceived them to be. Plenty of captains thought they kept Starfleet running all by themselves, ignoring people like Young who did the equally important behind-the-scenes work.

And _Enterprise_ captains, the ones who led the flagship, were the worst of the lot, going all the way back to the late Admiral Archer. _Enterprise_ captains were unstoppable forces of nature who did as they pleased and pulled wins out of impossible situations more than anyone else. Chances were, if there was a war to be stopped or a dicey first contact to be made, there was a captain of the _Enterprise_ involved, and a clever solution no one else would have thought of. 

If April, the most recent captain of the _Enterprise_ , newly returned from his own five-year mission, thought Kirk had what it took, it stood to reason that James T. Kirk was exactly the sort of person who would end up in command of the _Enterprise_. Young trusted someone like that to know one of his own, after all. 

“He’ll be better at it than I was, too, if today is anything to go by,” April said as they filed out, having agreed to give Kirk both a demerit and a commendation for original thinking.

If that was true, then God help them all, Young thought.


End file.
